Forgotten Moments
by scatteredPhilosopher
Summary: People forget a lot of things, and some people remember things. Some things never happened, and some things did. Memory is a thing that most do not ever fully understand. [Drabbles about anything and everything; likely lots of nakamaship, maybe some craziness and a good dose of 731. Mild cursing.]
1. The Worst Place In Paradise

**Hello, and welcome to the beginnings of my collection of One Piece drabbles (or ficlets, or vignettes, or whatever you want to call them). So... yeah. There will be minor cussing throughout the fic, by the way. I don't own One Piece- I don't know why you would even think that- and beware of the insanity. No, I will not explain this. I don't even remember how this happened. But my god is it the most glorious thing I have written.**

* * *

"Where the hell am I?!"

Eustass Kidd's shout was only heard by his crew, who could not stop laughing when they ended up on a pink island.

"Momoiro Island, Kamabakka Kingdom," Killer supplied, his voice gaining a slightly cheeky tone.

Kidd grimaced. "If I don't come back, find the One Piece and make me Pirate King."

Killer smiled knowingly behind his mask.

Kidd stepped onto the island, completely humiliated that _this_ would be the only place to get food for a long, long time. As he descended the ladder from his ship to the sandy pink beach, he nearly flung himself back aboard. He stopped himself just in time, because he was a pirate and pirates weren't nervous about pink beaches at all! As soon as his foot brushed the sand, he was pounced upon by four men with faces caked in makeup and bodies covered by frilly dresses.

"I'm so sorry," one said, puckering his lips and fluffing his hair, "but there is a dress code for our beautiful island!"

"You'd look nice following it~!" another sang, smiling.

Kidd was not amused. "What are you talking about?"

The third struck a pose. "Should we tell him?" The first nodded eagerly.

"A dress!" the last piped up.

Kidd's jaw dropped. "Hell no! I'm not going to wear a dress! I just want some food for my crew!"

"Who's causing trouble?"

An okama- because that's what the Kidd Pirates assumed they were- sauntered up to the small party. This one had large, thick glasses, and judging by the way the first four reacted the newcomer was important in some way.

"Caroline!" the second said. "This cute boy won't follow the dress code!"

"Ooooh," presumably Caroline, mused. "Well, I guess we'll have to change that..."

"NO!" Kidd shrieked. He was a powerful pirate, who currently stood undefeated, and somehow- _somehow_\- a few okamas with a dress could defeat him without a fight. His crew found that hilarious indeed.


	2. BlueTube

"Oi, Barto, your video went viral!"

Cheers erupted from the various members of the Barto Club. Men poured huge mugs of booze, screaming things about "Luffy-senpai will be so proud!" and "are we real pirates now?!" Bartolomeo couldn't help but grin when he heard the news, but denied the beer he was offered.

He, unlike the others, at least attempted to keep his head. Casually, he strode over to his men, some of whom were fighting over a look at the screen of the Den Den Computer. With a nod at the others over his shoulder, Bartolomeo pushed all the squabbling pirates aside and planted himself firmly in front of the computer.

Carefully, he scrolled down below the video on BlueTube and read the comments.

_~flightless-bird: How vulgar! Pirates are disgusting; look at them all. The ultimate insult would be for one of them to have a beautiful sword..._

_never-disturb-a-sleeping-shichibukai: Why are these flies on the front page of the newspaper again?_

_BoaxConstrictor: Men are all filthy animals that don't deserve to live, and this proves it. (But there is always that one exception... kyaaaa! *w*)_

_x-rex-x: This actually makes me want to rejoin the Marines, and I defected to be a pirate._

_cigarsx2:_ ( x-rex-x) _If I ran the world, I'd kill you before you ever ran into another Marine._

_x-rex-x:_ ( cigarsx2)_ Glad to know someone still loves me._

_Coby: 8( This scares me._

_hanahana: Fufufufufu. I'm eager to learn more about this "Barto Club"._

_AdmiralBuddha: This atrocity shall not go unpunished, I assure you. adskja;fdskl;pal/_

_AdmiralBuddha:_ ( AdmiralBuddha)_ Er, ignore that last sentence. That was my goat._

_donust&amp;ricecrakcers:_ ( AdmiralBuddha)_ BWAHAHAHAHA dont you know there is an "edit post" button? bwahahahahahahahaha_

_springpoweredhyenaman: heeeeheheheheeeehehe look at these bastards go_

_thePUPPETMASTER: fuffuffuffuffuf what's this guy's name again?_

_..Prince_Of_Pirates..: Another Super Rookie that gets more attention than me...! What does HE have that I don't?! An ugly face? A NOSE RING? I am BEAUTIFUL! I am the Pirate Prince! Cav_

_..Prince_Of_Pirates..:_ ( ..Prince_Of_Pirates..) _Wait there's a character post limit? ANOTHER THING TO ADD TO MY HATE LIST._

_Mad_Hatter: And my brother inspired this guy to be a pirate... *sighs*_

_ryuuman:_ ( Mad_Hatter) _Wait... what?_

_Mad_Hatter:_ ( ryuuman)_ Uh._

_redlegchef: Too many traumatic memories on my end. Please... somebody kick these guys in the balls for me._

_**bartoclub**__:_ ( redlegchef)_ :D_

Bartolomeo stopped reading the comments after typing a reply to "redlegchef". This was it- it was clear that people were upset, traumatized, and scared of or by his video (at least in most cases- he would like to forget "springpoweredhyenaman" and "hanahana").

Bartolomeo expected a good amount of attention from this little stunt. Perhaps some re-enactments of the non-lethal variety, and some coverage from just about every magazine and newspaper on the planet. He as a person wasn't well-known, but his actions surely were if every citizen was fearful if he'd visit them, despite living far from wherever he was.

He figured some people thought him sick or twisted to find mirth in people's rage and disgust, but it was legitimately funny. Their anger was always so over-the-top that whenever he found a good hate-filled comment he'd read it aloud.

Nevertheless, Bartolomeo had achieved his goal, even if it meant (hilarious) death threats from random dudes whose names sound like toilet paper.

He closed his eyes in triumph. Just another day as a professional BlueTube troll.

* * *

**Hello again. ^_^ I have some 'splaining to do.**

**This was inspired by a quote in episode 635 when Bartolomeo was being introduced to the Colosseum. Specifically, "He roasted some pirates on a skewer and shared the video". When I first heard it I couldn't stop laughing because _holy crap Bartolomeo's video went viral. _Basically, this is set in a slightly modernized normal OP world (*cough* Den Den Computer *cough*). BlueTube is a total parody of that other tube and I don't regret it one bit.**

**Soo... yeah. In order of appearance, Tashigi, Mihawk, Boa, X Drake, Smoker, Coby, Robin, Sengoku, Garp (who is apparenly not affected by the video), Bellamy, Doflamingo, Cavendish, Sabo, Dragon, Zeff, and Barto Club. With a cameo for Wiper at the end. When I say it went viral I mean it went viral.**

**Other than that there is no 'splaining left to do. So I hope you've enjoyed, and remember to tell me what you thought about it!**


	3. Of Course You've Changed

**(Title of this chapter comes from "Time Is All Around" by Regina Spektor, hehe.)**

**This one is based on a scene in Film Z! You'll be able to read this even if you haven't seen it, because (hopefully) it makes some sense out of context. ^^" There really aren't any spoilers either, I think. I hope you enjoy- I am super proud of this one!**

* * *

Kuzan watched as, one by one, the Straw Hat Pirates left him standing there in the rain. Some declared outlandish things, some sighed and kept walking, and all were standing under their own brightly colored umbrellas.

They left in this fashion until only Nico Robin was left. Kuzan, however, was left dumbfounded by how simple the pirates were, though he'd had an inkling of an idea that that was the case already. He took in a breath slowly, trying to understand what these pirates were.

Robin took a step forward, following after her crewmates, while Kuzan watched with a blank look on his face. Robin blinked, looked upward and held out a hand.

"Oh?" she whispered. The rain had stopped.

She closed her orange umbrella and let the sun shine on her face. Her gaze fall on Kuzan, who blinked when her brown eyes dragged him back to reality.

She smiled at him, with the sun illuminating her face and hair in a manner that he never thought was possible. She looked radiant, joyous, happy. If she had started glowing right then and there, Kuzan wouldn't have been surprised. It was so hard to wrap his mind around the fact that this happy young lady, twenty years ago, was a haunted young child hunted down by the entire world, and it was mostly his own fault.

Just as a feeling of doubt fell over Kuzan, Robin jogged away, toward her crewmates. The magic of the moment was broken rather abruptly, and Kuzan tried to recall exactly what had just happened. He stared at the wet cobblestones of the road and realized that, two years ago, Nico Robin would not have smiled at him like that.


	4. A Great Big Pile Of Feels (AKA 731)

**This pile of words contains everything I wrote the day or so after I first read chapter 731. So yeah there's obvious spoilers if you don't follow the manga, or something like that.**

**A few of them seem to repeat the same basic idea, and that's because they do. Sometimes I write stuff a couple times. _ So two with similar beginnings won't be surprising to see this chapter.**

**There's a curse or two here or there so... yeah. You've been warned.**

* * *

**"Two Years With Revolutionaries"**

"Hello, Robin-san."

Robin smiled when she saw the familiar face.

"Ah, hello, Sabo-san. How is Koala-san doing?"

"Oh, she's fantastic. She was really looking forward to seeing her here, now to find her."

"You two know each other?" Zoro's voice cut in between the conversation.

"Of course I do," Robin replied smoothly. "I spent two years with him."

Many jaws dropped.

"She means the Revolutionary Army," Sabo corrected, groaning. "She spent two years with Dragon and me."

"Luffy's dad?!" the Straw Hats yelled.

"AND my brother?!"

Robin chuckled and nodded, while the pirates were sent reeling by the fact Luffy had ANOTHER brother. What kind of a monster is this one...?!

"Sheesh, Luffy."

* * *

**"Robin Is The Biggest Jerk"**

"Everyone," Luffy said as he stood up, carefully minding his bandages. The ocean breeze ruffled through his hair and lifted his hat slightly off the back of his neck. The only sounds he could hear were the waves slapping against Sunny's hull.

"This is Sabo. He is my only brother in the world."

The Straw Hats stared intently at their captain, eyes widening when he said those words.

A few of the crew who'd joined earlier unconsciously remembered their captain saying the exact same thing, so long ago. Nami's fists tightened and Zoro closed his remaining eye. _He said that about Ace... didn't he._

"Oh, I see you found him." Robin smiled as she exited the kitchen. Sabo glanced at her, frowning slightly.

"What are you talking about, Nico Robin?" Franky asked, his "R"s rolling. He stared directly at her.

"Sabo is my friend," she replied, resting her head on her hand and shifting her weight to a single foot. "Do you think I would forget him?"

Sabo paled slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew his brother?" Usopp asked, turning to Robin.

"You never asked," Robin replied coolly.

"Luffy," Zoro said, ignoring Robin, "When we met Ace you said he was your only brother in the world, and now you are saying Sabo is. Care to explain?"

"I... I thought Sabo was dead," Luffy replied, scratching the back of his head. Sabo looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked."You thought I was dead?"

"Yeah," the captain replied plainly.

"Wow, what gave you that idea?" he asked deadpan.

"Dogra said so," Luffy replied deadpan.

"Ah."

* * *

**"Only Brother"**

Luffy stood up, minding his bandages. He gestured to the tall blonde man behind him. His crew waiting expectantly.

"Everyone," he said, voice cracking. "This is Sabo. He is my only brother in the world."

And for the first time, he could say that and know that the third wasn't out there somewhere, because Ace wouldn't be able to come back. There were no miracles for the son of the Pirate King.

Not like Sabo.

* * *

**"Never Met A Sabo"**

Ace was honestly stunned when he arrived in the afterlife and his brother wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Sabo?" he asked his mother one day. "I was sure he'd be here, he died after all."

"I've never met a Sabo," Rouge replied apologetically. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

It was after a bit more asking around the other citizens that Ace realized _Sabo wasn't dead_. He must have survived the incident; there was no other way to look at it. How, well, Ace couldn't figure that out.

In the afterlife, it is possible to follow the adventures of your loved ones. Many of Ace's fellow dead did so, but Ace himself was not so eager to. He wasn't sure whether he should see Luffy again or not, but eventually he gave in to the tempation.

It was then, following Luffy's adventures, he saw Sabo again, dumb top hat and all.

Ace swears he didn't break everything. He left the wall intact.

* * *

**"Kind Of Cute"**

"Damn," he said in awe. "This is his ship."

The blonde young man hopped up on board the mad little lion ship. He glanced around, taking in all of the details. "You know, it's kind of cute."

"Shut up!"

The voice was high-pitched, but trembled. When the young man looked for the source of the voice, he smiled.

"You're cute too."

Tony Tony Chopper squealed, half-terrified and half-pleased. A red-haired woman shrieked when she emerged from below the lion ship's decks and saw the young man.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The young man sighed. He sat down.

"Do you have any food?"

"I agree! Who are you!" Chopper yelled, backing up the woman.

"That's not very polite, Chopper-san, Nami-san," the young man said, voice low. "I'm a guest."

"Eeeep!" Chopper shrieked. "He knows our names! He might be working for _Doflamingoooo_!"

Upon hearing this, the man covered his mouth. His shoulders began to shake. Chopper started to scream for a doctor, and Nami trembled. This guy _knew who she was_.

Then the man started laughing uncontrollably. "Hell... no!" he said between wheezes. "I'm a revolutionary!"

"That's even worse," Nami mumbled, depressed.

"I think I should answer your question now," the young man said. He motioned for the two pirates to sit, which they did. "My name is Sabo, I am a revolutionary and the middle brother."

Nami's eyes widened.

"For who?" Chopper asked, looking around frantically for an answer.

"Ace and Luffy," Sabo answered, voice flat and a single eyebrow raising. Chopper's eyes also widened and he scrambled back.

"The brother of two monsters is the biggest monster of all!" they yelled in unison.

"Aha... nothing like that," Sabo said with a sheepish smile. "It's nothing like that."

"It so is!" Nami said enthusiastically, and Chopper nodded.

"Well, if you say so," Sabo conceded. (He didn't believe them at all.)

* * *

**"Back"**

"I wish to join your revolution."

It had been several years since Dragon had seen that same hatred and fire in such a young person's eyes. Sabo had been ten years old the last time he noticed it, and in the years following not a single revolutionary had bore it the same way.

"Really? Why?"

Dragon was surprised at himself for asking. He hadn't pried for the men, so why for this young girl? Well... perhaps _that _was why. A young girl, joining this revolution- it was unheard of.

"The world government wronged me in the worst possible way," she replied, her eyes set. "I was saved from that, and then my savior was killed _and I never even knew. _He saved me, and he gave me new hope and life, and the government took that all away. The worst thing was the fact my village conspired with the government to kill him. Even though he did so much for me..."

Dragon inspected the girl closer. "Who saved you?"

"Fisher Tiger."

Dragon's eyes widened slightly. "You were a slave?"

Her face didn't move. Dragon took that as a yes.

"I don't like talking about it," she finally managed. "My name is Koala."

"Welcome to the revolution, Koala."

...

"So, why do we have to share a room?"

The blonde boy studied her for a moment and shrugged. "Dragon said so, and whatever the old man says we have to do." He went back to reading an enormous tome.

"But... that's just weird."

"Like I said." He didn't even bother to look up this time.

Koala huffed and flopped back on her bed.

"Hey, Sabo?" she asked. "Do you... have anything you wouldn't show anyone?"

Sabo closed his book and stood. He lifted his shirt about halfway up, exposing his stomach. Koala looked at him, about to ask what exactly he was doing, when her eyes widened. His stomach...

It was covered in enormous burn scars.

"It nearly killed me," Sabo explained quietly. "I was ten. A Celestial Dragon. The same incident gave me my face scar."

Koala took in a deep, shaky breath. She felt furious at the world nobles for doing that to this boy. _How could they?_

"Are there... more?" He nodded. Koala looked down at her lap and took in a deep breath. She turned, so that her back faced to Sabo. She grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"A sun brand," he said to himself. "Sun Pirates? You were a Sun Pirate?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I was a slave." She threw her shirt back on. "As far as I know, I am the only human with this brand."

"So we both have reasons to overthrow the government, and we both have an affection for pirates," Sabo mused.

"Pirates?" Koala turned to look at him.

Sabo grinned, the somber conversation disappearing. "My brothers are going to be pirates!" She smiled, caught up in his obvious happiness.

Then Sabo regaled Koala with tales of his brothers Ace and Luffy, and explained how Luffy would be the Pirate King. Somehow, Koala didn't doubt him.

* * *

**"731"**

"SABOOOOOOO!"

The blonde boy- no, young man, he's a young man now- turned around. It's been a long time since he's heard his name said like that.

"SABO, YOU BASTARD!"

When the young man finally processes the face, he instantly recognizes who's calling him. It's definitely _him._ And _he's _sobbing.

"SABO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! BASTARRRRD!"

Somehow, _he's _sad and happy and angry all at the same time. So he's crying.

Sabo sees Luffy and feels a joy that he can't describe, even in his precious novels.

"LUFFYYYY!"

_He _runs up to him and says eagerly, "Sabo, I did it, I beat Mingo and I got Traffy back! And I have new friends!"

_His_ new friends wave from behind him, awkwardly. The tall woman and the one-legged man smile half-heartedly. He can hear the fanboy's squeals of "Senpai!" from somewhere behind him.

"Luffy, I got the fruit."

"Conlautnagtaions!" _he_ says, grinning, tears pouring down _his_ face. He decides not to comment on the butchering of "congratulations".

"Want me to show you what I can do?" he asks. _He _nods excitedly, and watches in glee as his hands light up in small flames.

"Seeing this hurts," _he _whispers. He doesn't say anything, but he puts his fires out and hugs _him. _He doesn't want to see _him _cry.

"It really does," he says. "But, I'm not a forest fire, like Ace was. I'm a simple candle, and you're the sun."

He can almost feel the smile, on both his face and his brother's.

_I finally found him._

Sabo found Luffy.

* * *

**Explanations for things: ****"Never Met A Sabo" can take place in the afterlife I have dreamed up; it ties in with Resurrection (a previous one-shot), in that being where the dead people are. So Ace goes Sabo-hunting. ._.**

**In "731", _he _refers to Luffy and he refers to Sabo. fyi. But you probably got that already...**

**Annnd... "Back". I hope it's less weird than it seems it is to me... because wow is it weird. I also seem caught on the idea that Baltigo ran out of rooming space and Sabo and Koala ended up having to share a room at least for a while. There must be something wrong with me. ._.**

**Until then, happy chapter 744! (Am I the only person who sobbed like a baby?...)**


	5. Heavens Reached Down

The sky splits in two with a crack as lightning races toward the pillar. Atop the pillar is a boy in chains, and his oppressor, with a blade.

Blue fire springs to life and the platform falls. The boy and the man are hidden, still; a straw hat drifts to the cobblestone ground, in the rain.

The boy emerges from the rubble of the platform, laughing. He places the straw hat on his head firmly, expressing his surprise at surviving.

Never knowing the heavens had crowned him King.


End file.
